1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy car launcher which propels cars along a track. More particularly, the launcher includes an elongated track in which a slide mechanism which can engage a car is located. The slide is propelled rapidly down the track when a user pulls outwardly on two handles. Each handle is connected by cord to a drive pulley. That pulley is connected to the slide by a drive cord which causes the slide to move in response to a pull on the handles. A rewind spring resets the launcher for another launching. The pulley provides a mechanical advantage which allows the slide to rapidly accelerate a car down the track.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,658, entitled "Toy Car Launcher with Expandable Scissors Members" issued Sept. 1, 1987 to Crosson et al, is directed to a vehicle launcher which employs expandable scissors members which lengthen when a handle is squeezed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,704, entitled "Accelerator for a Vehicle Toy" issued Feb. 15, 1972 to Sims et al, is directed to a device that propels a car by gripping members which engage both sides of a vehicle. As a vehicle is squeezed through the device, it is accelerated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,164, entitled "Toy Vehicle Launching Station" which issued Mar. 19, 1974 to Glass et al, is directed to a device that has spring-loaded plungers in slots which may be released to propel a car. Either rubber bands or springs are used to drive the plungers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,442, which issued Apr. 27, 1976 to Livesey et al, is directed to a car launcher which is foot operated. Foot pressure squeezes and squirts a car forward out of the device. It requires a sloping ended car with a special construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,906, entitled "Manually Activated Toy Vehicle Launcher" which issued Sept. 25, 1984 to Cook et al, is directed to a launcher in which an upper casing is moved forward which causes a motion multiplier to increase the rate of movement of a lower ram. The ram contacts and drives the car. A gear train and track comprise the motion multiplier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,967, entitled "Toy Vehicle Game with Launcher and Return Means" which issued Apr. 30, 1985 to Halford et al, is directed to a toy collision set that uses a launcher having a piston assembly with a 5-to-1 compression ratio. There is an elastic return means at the end of the track which returns the car toward the user if the cars have not already crashed. Downward actuation of the piston quickly extends a smaller horizontally extending piston which drives against a vehicle. A spring returns the piston to the ready-to-use position.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.